


Longing

by finnieston_crane



Category: Pointless - Fandom, Pointless RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnieston_crane/pseuds/finnieston_crane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a certain amount of angst as Richard makes a move and is knocked back in a sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

Xander sighed in satisfaction and put the notepad down onto his coffee table. For the last two hours they’d slaved over their book. Xander had insisted on having a lot of personal input into it, joking that he wanted to know at least the same amount of obscure facts as Richard for any future seasons of Pointless.

Richard’s hands were shaking as he picked up the glass of wine from the table. Work was over, there was maybe an hour or two now where they would sit as friends in the pleasantly decorated and welcoming front room of Xander’s house. Two hours for him to shake away all of his doubts and fear and go for it.

He’d been planning this for weeks now. The extent to which his feelings for Xander had escalated had become overwhelming and at some point he had become convinced that the only way to expel such feelings would be to jump straight into it. Make a move. If anything, he could chalk it up to the two glasses of wine he’d had and the late night. Just a simple mistake. 

Slowly, not wishing to draw attention to his actions too soon, he moved up the couch closer to his friend. As Xander turned round to check on the levels of wine he noticed that Richard was closer to him, but he stayed still. Richard stretched his neck out, turning his head slightly to the left as he leant forward, unsure of how this was going to go after all. There was no point in turning back, he’d committed to it now. He was this far.

For a few seconds it seemed like Xander was stalling, until he moved in, calmost closing the gap, their lips always meeting until he sighed and moved away.

Richard looked down and placed his hands firmly on his legs, clutching at the fabric, trying to seem strong and natural. As he stared at the floor Xander brought his hand over to Richard’s and placed it on top gently, leaning in to kiss his forehead. Unsure of how to react, Richard stood up abruptly and smoothed down his shirt.

“I should probably…”

“Yeah…yeah.”

They both walked to the door in silence. Polite as ever, Richard thought it would be rude even in these circumstances to leave without saying goodbye, so with eyes firmly fixed to the ground in shame he turned slowly and muttered his farewell.

Xander shuffled for a moment, then held Richard’s chin in his hand, pushing it up and pressing their lips together. His hand moved to the back of Richard’s neck, the other trembling as it ran through his hair. He stood on his tiptoes in an attempt to put some pressure into the kiss.

It deepened and Richard bent his neck, daring to move his hand to rest on Xander’s shoulder with his thumb gently trailing against his friend’s neck. Richard separated from Xander, and in the second they were apart he noticed that he was crying. This incredibly vulnerable act brought a lump to Richard’s throat and with an audible sob he brought both of his hands to the back of Xander’s head and pulled him in closer, kissing him almost furiously.

Finally they stopped; their lips pressed together, slightly open for a few seconds until Xander pulled away and whispered a choked apology. Still sobbing slightly, Richard’s hand drifted over the side of Xander’s face, wiping away a tear as he did so. 

“I know…I understand.” He stared for a few seconds longer before turning and leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and is not intended in anyway to defame those it is written about or to mislead readers about the subject of the work.


End file.
